Senpai
by azurezury
Summary: Kiyoshi manages to convince Hyuga to do a little bit of roleplaying in the locker room.


A/N: for deb. who wanted some smutty goodness with her precious angel baby prince and Hyuga. In a skirt. Against a wall.

she's very specific. /though the skirt was my idea/

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hyuga wondered how in the fuck Kiyoshi managed to convince him to do…/this/.

This being sitting in the locker room on a bench, wearing a too snug female uniform shirt and a too short uniform skirt while Kiyoshi pranced around, rearranging the room to somewhat resemble a classroom. The chalkboard with play strategies on it wasn't really fooling anyone. Hyuga shifted nervously, tugging down his skirt and pulling up his socks.

"Kiyoshi, I don't think I can go through with this." Hyuga started.

"But you promised!" Kiyoshi turned his big sad eyes on him and Hyuga blushed, cursing under his breath. Kiyoshi knew he could get away with murder if he flashed that award winning smile and big 'ol eyes. Hyuga looked away, trying to bring his bright red cheeks under control. Kiyoshi smiled, the innocent act looking quite devilish."Now we can get on with detention. Because you were very naughty, wearing a skirt to school and flashing me during class." Kiyoshi slid into the role easily, but Hyuga is still having trouble getting into character.

"Uh, yeah, uh…sorry about that." Hyuga scratched the back of his neck. Kiyoshi sighed dramatically.

"Hyuga, you have to at least try."

"I'm sorry if I'm not well versed in the art of cross dressing and roleplaying." Hyuga growled. He was one word away from saying fuck this and leaving.

"Well, next time I'll dress up in the skirt."

Hyuga doesn't know if he wants there to be a next time. He squirmed around, the silk panties sliding across his skin in a teasing manner. He refused to admit that they actually felt kinda good and they were… exhilarating…in the way they formed around his ah…package.

"Okay, from the top." Kiyoshi hated that they had to break character, but he understood that Hyuga needs a little bit more time to adjust.

"Now, flashing your underwear is very, very naughty." Kiyoshi decided to use a more seductive tone, hoping to loosen up Hyuga a bit. He walked over, leaning down to put his face in front of Hyuga's. "Why were you purposely flashing me?" He demanded softly.

Hyuga gulped, his adams apple bobbing lightly. "I'm sorry, but I wanted senpai to notice me." He murmured demurely, inwardly dying. "I know how senpai likes looking at my panties when I'm bending over." Hyuga sucked on his bottom lip, averting his eyes shyly. Oh spirits, he's actually getting aroused. He can feel the silk tightening. He leaned back on the bench, his thighs opening lightly from the straddled position. Kiyoshi slid a hand along Hyuga's thigh, pushing the skirt up with him. Kiyoshi can read Hyuga like a book. He knew that Hyuga would eventually get hot and bothered by this whole roleplaying thing. All it took was a little push.

And some silk undies.

Kiyoshi's hand advanced until he brushed along Hyuga's inner thigh. He gently caressed the thickening bulge, palming Hyuga lightly. "I've noticed you. Now what?" Kiyoshi breathed softly in Hyuga's ear, tongue flicking out to lick along the shell. A soft sound escaped Hyuga, a cross between a strangled whine and mewl.

"I want you senpai." Hyuga tentatively reached up and curled his fingers into Kiyoshi's shirt. "I want you to discipline me and then have me. I fantasize about you taking me against the wall." His eyes closed as Kiyoshi's lips attached to his upper ear, nibbling softly.

"Ah, so that's why you're always distracted during class. You're too busy thinking about me to pay attention to lessons." Kiyoshi closed his palm tighter around the prominent bulge, rubbing in slow large circles, feeling Hyuga's erection resist the movement. His own pants have become tight. "Stand up against the wall." Kiyoshi ordered softly, moving away much to Hyuga's disappointment. Hyuga stood up and shuffled over, his gait a little awkward from his erection. He faced the wall, trying to control his breathing. "I'm going to spank you with a ruler. Because that's how naughty students need to be dealt with. And then, once that bottom is nice and red, I'm going to take you just as you fantasized." Hyuga bit down on his cheek, anticipation spiking.

He hardly got a warning when the ruler smacked against his ass, a small yelp escaping him in surprise. He had to raise his hands up to brace along the wall, his thighs spreading out to help keep him steady. Another smack landed on the other cheek, an answering jolt shooting straight to his groin. Hyuga started repeating game strategies in his head in order to keep himself together. The front of his panties felt welt from the leakage starting up from his shaft and he resisted the urge to reach a hand down and ease some of the pressure. The next few smacks came in rapid succession and by the time Kiyoshi put down the ruler, he was breathing just as hard as Hyuga.

He strode over, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his aching cock. Hyuga leaned against the wall, his cheeks flush on both his face and his ass. Kiyoshi leaned into Hyuga, kissing and biting along his neck. Even though Hyuga had insisted on no love marks, Kiyoshi made sure to leave one in an easily seen spot. Hyuga cried out in protest, his hands curling into fist.

Not wanting Hyuga's glasses to be borken, Kiyoshi slipped them off of Hyuga and put them onto his own eyes. It was a bit of a head spinner, but he adjusted easily enough. Hyuga's eyes squeezed shut, his bottom pushing back into Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi slid a hand up Hyuga's shirt, teasing his nipples as his other hand pushed aside the panties. Hyuga had already prepped himself before the start of their session and was still slick with the lube. Kiyoshi teased a finger around the tight bud, loving that he could already feel the spasming of the muscles. Slowly he pushed the finger in, feeling Hyuga rocking up on his toes.

"A-ah sen-senpai!" Hyuga was a trooper and managed to stay in character. Kiyoshi continued to tease Hyuga's nipples, his other hand now rubbing his cock, using the silk panties to drive Hyuga crazy. He loved the way Hyuga ground himself wantonly into his hand, so desperate for relief. He curled his finger, rubbing circles around that sweet spot of his beloved.

"P-please Kiyoshi, don't t-tease me!"

How cute.

Kiyoshi pulled his finger out and used both hands to flip up the skirt, exposing the still red cheeks. "Guide me in Hyuga." Kiyoshi whispered, taking one of Hyuga's hand and securing it around his cock. Hyuga nodded numbly and slowly guided the head in, both of them hissing at the feeling. Hyuga pushed Kiyoshi in until he could go no further, his legs trembling beneath him. Kiyoshi drew back, almost until he fell out, before sliding in again, their groans filling the locker room.

Kiyoshi reached a hand into the front of Hyuga's underwear, capturing Hyuga's delicious length. He rubbed his thumb around the head, spreading the liquid around teasingly. Hyuga's head tilted back onto Kiyoshi's shoulder, mouth open in silent groans. Kiyoshi reached further down to cup Hyuga's balls, rolling and rubbing the sensitive skin. "You're so tight Hyuga," The tight heat is slowly driving him insane, and he has to pace himself so he won't lose his load too quickly.

Hyuga can feel Kiyoshi hitting a bundle of nerves inside of him that makes him want to scream. One hand goes down to grab Hyuga's hand, pulling it back so that it will rub along his length. There is a tightening in his belly starting up and his thighs shake with the effort to keep himself upright. Kiyoshi has sped up, pounding into him mercilessly as he kisses his way up his neck and connecting their lips in a fiery passion, tongues dueling for dominance.

Kiyoshi continued to pound in, but he started to rotate his hips. Hyuga gasped, the sensation amplifying throughout his entire body.

"Ki-Kiyoshi!" He cried out, slamming his hips back and taking Hyuga all the way in. He jerked around as he orgasmed, his seed spilling into Kiyoshi's hand and drenching the panties that trapped his cock.

"Hyug-gaaaa…" Kiyoshi grunted, pushing up high, his body soaring off a cliff as he spilled himself into Hyuga. His hearing and vision faded, his body floating in a free fall. He sagged against his lover, who sagged against the wall.

They stood like there for a minute, both trying to catch their breaths. Kiyoshi slowly pulled out of Hyuga, groans leaving both of them as he did so. Hyuga turned around in Kiyoshi's arms and grabbed his shirt, bringing him down to lock their lips again.

Finally, they broke the kiss and Hyuga stared up at Kiyoshi's blurry form.

"We never tell anyone of this." he said in between soft gasps, little aftershocks still traveling through his body.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kuroko came out once the coast was clear, his face stained a bright red and his gym shorts really, really uncomfortable. He ambled out where he found Kagami practicing his shooting, the rest of the team long gone.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami turned around and was met with a fierce kiss from Kuroko. "I need a shower." Without another word, Kuroko began dragging a rather confused but willing Kagami to the locker room.

Who knew watching your seniors screw each other could be so arousing.


End file.
